


Family Reunion

by Kaysigns



Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Monster!Janus, Monster!Remy, bogeyman!virgil, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: When Remus finds out Thomas has adopted his cousin, he just has to pay him a visit. And why not bring along his demon children as well?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Intrumile
Series: Shadows of the Past, Present, and Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757491
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> awright now that the whole Remus meeting Thomas part is out of the way, I can start working on my list of prompts :>

The day started with Remus frantically slapping Emile awake, patting his forehead at the speed of light. Emile groaned, swatting lazily at Remus’s hand. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Get a look at this!” A phone was shoved into Emile’s face. He blinked at the light, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and scanning over what Remus was showing him.

It was a Youtube channel, run by a man who looked somewhat similar to Remus, with the same last name as him to go with his looks. “That’s my uncle!”

“Your uncle’s a Youtuber?” Remus nodded, eyes blown wide with excited surprise. “And he’s gay as fuck, but that’s not the point for once, look at this.” He pulled up what looked like a family photo with Thomas surrounded by three kids. Remus zoomed in on the eldest of the three.

“That’s my fuckin’ cousin! I met him once when he was four or something, I tried to get him to burn the house down!” Remy and Janus had woken up from the commotion, creeping over to listen. Janus looked over the picture, his eyes stopping on one shadowy corner. He hissed, backing away a bit behind Emile.

“Something wrong, Jan?”

“Someone’s in there.” Remus furrowed his brow, taking a closer look at the picture. He would usually assume it was just the shadows looking weird or his imagination messing with him, but you don’t just dismiss when an eight year old demon says that someone’s there.

In the shadowy corner was a very vague shape that looked kind of like a person if you squinted, tall enough to stand up on its toes and hit its head on the ceiling.

It didn’t look like much, probably not even enough to get the conspiracy theorists on it, but it was interesting nonetheless.

Emile looked over the picture for a moment. “Didn’t you guys say there was a bogeyman before you? Do you think they’re still out there?”

“Probably. What do you think they did to get kicked out by the dark bitch?” Remus asked. Remy mumbled out something that vaguely meant  _ evil scary bitch  _ as a form of agreement.

“The darkness never told me what he did. Just said he was bad at everything except stalking kids.” Janus answered.

“Well, that’s uh...” Emile looked back down at the picture Remus had pulled up. “Do you know where your uncle is? We could pay him a visit.” Remus shrugged.

“I think I remember. I think he lives down the street from where my dad used to live. Y’know, in that period of time after the divorce and before the die.”

“Do you still remember where that is?” Remus nodded, grabbing his jacket and backpack, already stuffing it with a flashlight, lighter, and swiss army knife before heading to the kitchen to grab snacks.

“It’ll be like an hour drive, so if we wanna go there, figure out what’s going on, and get back without your moms finding out, we’re gonna have to go soon.” Emile blinked, understanding that his moms had probably left only half an hour ago and wouldn’t be back for another six hours, but simply giggled and went along with it, getting Remy and Janus ready for the trip.

* * *

“How well does your uncle know you?” Emile asked as they pulled up in front of the house.

“I mean I visited twice with my dad when I was probably six, so...not very well!” He let Remy climb onto his back as a piggy back ride while Janus took Emile’s hand, pulling the hoodie hiding his nonhuman appearance further over his face.

They walked up to the door, Remus rapping on it a couple times before trying the doorknob. “Hey it’s open!” He turned the knob and made his way in confidently. His ears were immediately bombarded with screaming and crying, along with bags of groceries that had been placed down haphazardly on the ground.

“Roman, you’re gonna be okay, just breathe.”

“I’m bleeding!”

“Nosebleeds happen sometimes, it’s not a very serious thing, you just have to wait it out, alright?”

“But I’m bleeding!”

“Oh for the love of—Virgil could you get him some more tissues?”

“Yeah, sure.” The last voice came out as an echoing sigh and quiet footsteps came a bit closer. Remus peeked into the living room to see what was happening, only to come face-to-chest with whatever the hell that tall creature in the shadows of that picture had been.

The creature stared down at him for a moment, before backing away and growling, baring his razor sharp teeth threateningly. Remy did the same, growling from his perch on Remus’s shoulders. Emile gulped, looking back and forth in confusion, before realizing that Janus had let go of his hand and was growling as well, prepared to attack.

The unknown bogeyman seemed taken aback by having two like him growling at him, long enough for Remus to grin, peek around the bogeyman, and shout to Thomas, “Hey Uncle Thomas, looks like our demon children met!”

“Our what?” Thomas looked over the situation. “Wait...you’re Remus, right? My nephew? I think I saw you at John’s funeral.” His eyes widened when he noticed Remy and Janus. He opened his mouth as if about to ask questions, before sighing and shaking his head. “You know what? Virgil, tissues, please. We’ll deal with this after Roman’s nose stops bleeding.”

The bogeyman, Virgil, grumbled as he reached into one of the bags on the ground and pulled out a box of tissues, not taking his eyes off of the four for a second as he walked back around them to the living room. Emile smiled nervously at him, pulling Janus back over to him and holding him back by the arm.

Once Roman’s nosebleed was dealt with, they sat around the coffee table in the living room, Thomas bringing in coffee, tea, and chocolate milk for everyone. Virgil glared at Remy and Janus as Thomas handed him a cup of tea, mumbling a thank you and continuing his watch.

“It’s been a while since I saw you around, Remus. Have you been doing okay? Well...judging by all this you look like you’re doing alright.”

“Eh, was homeless for a bit, met Janus that way. Got to meet Em in person for the first time, became a father of two, y’know just your typical Tuesday.”

“You were homeless?”

“Did you not know that?”

“If I knew, I would’ve come out and helped you!”

“Oh.” Remus took a sip of chocolate milk, smacking his lips awkwardly. He shrugged. “Oh well.”

“You’re not still homeless right? You’re staying with Emile’s family?” Emile nodded happily.

“My moms are perfectly fine with it.” Relief filled Thomas’s body at that.

“Well that’s good. Now can we talk about, uh...” He looked across the table at Janus hugging Emile’s arm and trying to grab his coffee while Remy banged his cup against the side of the table and smiled at the sound.

“Oh yeah, I never introduced them! These are my precious children, Janus and Remy, they both tried to kill me when we met, but they’re my sons now. They were supposed to replace Virgil in the whole “bogeyman” department, but then stuff happened and now they’re my kids.”

“Huh.” Thomas thought it over for a moment, before smiling at Janus and Remy. “Well it’s good to meet you two. You can just call me your uncle.”

“Or grunkle! That’s what you’d be to them, right Dad?” Roman spoke excitedly.

“I guess so.” Remy babbled out something incomprehensible, which Emile responded to with “No, no more chocolate milk, kiddo.” Remy whined in response. Thomas looked back and forth between the two, before taking a deep breath and deciding to ask another time.

While Thomas, Remus, and Emile caught up and got to know each other, they allowed the kids to have fun together. Janus and Logan seemed to be having a battle over who was smarter while Remy crawled around and chased Patton in what they hoped was a game of tag. 

Roman had been watching from the sidelines with Virgil in an attempt to be the mature one of the group, until Patton tagged him and he joined the game. After that Virgil didn’t seem to really know what to do with himself, so Thomas simply gestured for him to join them. “You’re closer to Remus and Emile’s age anyway” was Thomas’s reasoning.

Virgil joined hesitantly, not used to being around humans other than his dad and brothers. He listened for the most part, enjoying Emile’s calming words and tone of voice, as well as most of Remus’s sense of humor.

Soon the four had to head home. Patton hugged Remy and whispered something that only toddlers and extremely young children would understand, receiving a giggle from the three year old. Logan and Janus shook hands, having accepted each other as equals after almost two full hours of debating and arguing about taxes, houses, and other things they definitely knew nothing about.

Once they were gone Virgil, Patton, Roman, Logan, and Thomas settled down in the living room, Patton and Roman falling asleep immediately after hitting the couch. Virgil ruffled Roman’s hair, taking a deep breath. While it was nice having Remus over, he preferred it being just the five of them.

“We should invite them over again sometime.” Thomas spoke calmly. “It’d probably be good for you to have friends around your age anyway.”

“I think I’m fine with just these guys.”

“Virge, they’re not even preteens. Having people your age around you is supposed to help with social skills and all that. So...just give them a try, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. They don’t seem too bad anyway.”

As Emile drove them home, he and Remus listened as Janus described in detail how his debate with Logan had gone and how he had definitely won, while Remy dozed off, barely strapped into his seat and drool coming out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I'm planning on changing the sort of schedule that I've been trying to keep from a story every week to once or twice a month. It'll just be easier for me to be able to focus on the other things I want to write while still being able to write for this one


End file.
